


Aleks forgot to finish his paperwork

by KingApri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingApri/pseuds/KingApri
Summary: Nexis is sad, Aleks wants to know why and he finds out why but forgets to finish his paper work and probably gets beat over the head with newspaper by North.•I'll probably add artwork to this later•
Relationships: Aleksander Solheim/Nexis Vedenare
Kudos: 2





	Aleks forgot to finish his paperwork

Aleks watched as for the 6th time- yes, he had been counting- Nexis ran his hand aggressively through his own hair, pretty much just pulling on it. Aleks' tail frizzed up just watching the other drowning in anxiety. It worried Aleks and he loved the other dearly, he did but he was never good at reading people nor did people really express their worries to him, especially Nexis but Nexis was usually so positive- either way it still meant that Aleks had no idea how to deal with this situation but he couldn't help the frown and dull ache in his chest at watching his lover so distressed.  
He sighed quietly through his nose and stood, allowing his chair to scrape against the floor, letting Nexis know he was in fact in the room. At the sound, Nexis spun around to face him, the exhausted look quickly being replaced with a false but convincing smile and had Aleks not just witnessed the other earlier, he himself might have fallen for it,  
"Aleks!? Sorry! I didn't notice you were here, heh!"

Aleks did not miss the fact that Nexis didn't call him by any pet name, like he usually would. His frown depend slightly as he remained speechless for a few moments, watching as Nexis closed his eyes with a thin lined smile, soft bags under his eyes and his face alot paler.

"Is everything alright?" He figured it was just easier to out right ask, no need for beating around the bush.

Nexis' brows furrowed but his smile stayed,  
"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Your display earlier expressed otherwise. You seemed to be pulling on your hair."

Aleks stepped back as Nexis stood, the fake smile now looking strained. Nexis stepped forward and limply clasped Aleks' shoulder.

It was weird, normally the touch from Nexis would have him feel comforted, it was always as if Nexis was filled with so much joy that it danced in his finger tips and leaked out into whatever or whoever he was touching but instead he felt nothing but a cold annoyance making him shiver.

"Everything is fine Aleks! No need to worry. I'll be on my way now so I don't bother you." and with that, he hastily walked out of the room.

Aleks stared worriedly at his back as he left, continuing to stare as the door closed, blocking his boyfriend from view. He sighed, knowing that he did still have work and no matter how desperately he wanted to, he couldn't follow and he would have to wait for later in the day when they would see eachother again. 

Aleks was walking along side Rose, conversing with her- well more like he was listening to her as she ranted about something that happened with recruits she was training- enjoying the breeze blowing against his skin and through his hair. He froze as he caught sight of a very familiar looking short male, with long black hair, grey horns and a long grey tail walking down the path that led into the more deeper parts of the forest. He squinted and didn't realize he was staring until he felt a strong weight slam against his upper back, quickly turning with a glare to see Rose with her hand against his back,  
"That was your sweetheart I just saw, right?"

Aleks nodded,  
"Well! I'm sure you could spare a few minutes to go see him! He's probably oh so lonely without the presence of his loving boyfriend!" Rose raised her arms, entwining her hands together, resting them against her face and batting her eyelashes dreamily as she spoke.

Aleks crossed his arms over his chest, scoffing and turning away, looking back to where Nexis disappeared. No matter what way Rose had phrased it, it wasn't a lie that he wanted to follow the other and see what he was doing.

He took a few hesitating steps forward before sighing and just finally giving in and walking towards the path Nexis had taken, ignoring her cheers of whatever romantic fantasies she believed to be true between them.

He stood at the entrance of the path, listening for a few beats before continuing on, still keeping his ears up to listen for anything that would let him know where the other was. Aleks walked for a bit before the noise of dull snaps were heard, almost like someone was patting against water.

Aleks turned and made his way towards the pond he knew was off the path, feeling the gravel shift into grass as he walked on, hearing the sound of the patting growing louder and eventually he pushed through some foliage to see his boyfriend sat on the ground, skipping rocks across the pond, some successfully skipping and others sinking quickly before making it across.

The flicking of Nexis' tail let him know that the other was aware of his presence and so he cautiously took a seat next to him, moving a hand to hesitantly cross over Nexis' back and place against the ground near his hip; In response, Nexis leant back and over, resting his weight against Aleks' side.

The two sat in silence for a bit as Nexis continued to skip rocks but slowly he began to slow down, eventually picking up a rock, raising his hand and then letting it fall limply onto his lap, the rock still cradled in his palm- Aleks found himself reaching over and gently taking the rock, skipping it across the pond himself and then placing his hand back where the rock once was, entwining his fingers with Nexis' own.

Neither spoke as they sat, just enjoying the silence and the company of the other but before Aleks could ask again what seemed to be weighing so heavily on the other, Nexis quickly excused himself and hastily made his way back onto the path, leaving Aleks alone with his thoughts until he too had decided he had had enough time alone with his thoughts and made his way back into the guild.

Throughout the day they had bumped into eachother, each time Aleks asking about Nexis' well being and each down being shot down by Nexis' fake excuses and even faker smiles; Each time he was dismissed he could feel the annoyance and worry gnawing at him, causing him to become tense and irritable- at least more than usual.

Eventually though, his work for the day was over and while he still had papers he needed to finish, he knew he could finish those during the night and chose to instead clean up from whatever task he had been doing and make his way to the small cottage outside of guild grounds that was once occupied by Nexis and his older sister, Jude.

The small cottage was now only a residence for Nexis and sometimes Aleks whenever he found himself sleeping over.

Arriving at the cottage he knocked solidly against the door, waiting for the other to answer the door. When it wasn't answered he knocked again- it was times like these he always contemplated the idea Nexis had brought up to him about giving Aleks a spare key, which he denied, not seeing the use of it- maybe he really should reconsider.

This time though, the door opened slowly, which in a weird way startled him. He was so used to Nexis throwing open the door in such a hurry that the chimes and decorations on the door and roof would twist and turn, knocking into each other, instead it opened slowly, allowing only the soft chimes from the door to ring.

Nexis peeked his head out from behind the door, shocked for a moment to see Aleks standing there but a small, genuine smile graced his lips and it made Aleks' shoulders untensed, happy to finally be receiving a genuine smile from the other.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to be over today- not that I mind, it's always nice to see you."

Aleks' tail whipped a bit,  
"Ah, yes of course. I'm sorry for not notifying you."

Nexis chuckled, stepping fully into view, and opening the door more,  
"No, no! It's alright, please come in."

Aleks nodded before kicking his boots against the bottom of the door frame, getting the snow off before stepping inside.

He heard the door close behind him and then froze as he suddenly felt a weight against his back and arms circle around his stomach.

He sighed gently before clasping his own hands against Nexis', pressing his hands a bit more onto his stomach, feeling the difference in temperature between his cold hands and Nexis' warms ones, the feeling sending a shiver down his spine to which Nexis giggled at.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, Nexis walking into the kitchen, explaining he was making food before Aleks had knocked on the door, he apologized but was waved off quickly.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Aleks cleared his throat, politely taking a seat at the small wooden table off to the side of the kitchen, "I...I came to check on you. You seemed more than out of it today and I was worried-"

"What is there to worry about?"

Aleks turned his attention towards Nexis after being interrupted, seeing Nexis' tail whipping back and forth and his whole body tense.

Aleks let out a hiss of air through his nose as he felt the annoyance well inside of him as Nexis once again dismissed his worries,  
"Are you going to keep avoiding it." Aleks spoke it as less of a question and more of a fact, staring at Nexis' back as the other froze, seemingly looking for a way to respond.

"I'm sorry Aleks, I'm not sure what you're talking ab-"

"Then allow me to specify. I'm referring to how tense you've been all day, how you've been clearly stressed and avoiding everyone."

Nexis stood quiet for a bit, before sighing,  
"Lets just drop this subject."

"Not until you at least explain why you've been avoiding everyone."

Nexis growled in annoyance, gripping the edge of the counter as he turned to Aleks,  
"Perhaps its because nothing is wrong?"

Aleks stood, his hands placed against the table, his tail swaying in annoyance,  
"You're lying. Again."

"Aleks, seriously, drop it."

"No. Not when you've been clearly stressed out. I don't understand why you're deciding to be so difficult about this!"

Nexis gawked at him, before the anger seethed through him, his tail swinging hard and colliding with the wooden drawers behind him, leaving then creaking on their hinges,  
"I'm being difficult!? This whole thing is difficult! Everything that is happening is difficult!"

Aleks was about to question what he meant by that but Nexis continued before he could speak, Nexis raising his hands and gripping his hair,  
"Its so...so, frustrating! I don't know how to feel I'm so conflicted!"

His hands slid down from his hair to his face, almost covering his mouth as his body began to tremble slightly,  
"He's back, I get that, I could handle that! But I can see that he's guilty, I can see that he feels awful for the things he's done and- and he should! He should feel horrible for it! For hurting people for..for KILLING people!"

His arms moved again, moving down to wrap around himself as a full tremble settled itself inside him and Aleks felt weird, watching Nexis slowly come undone,  
"I don't wanna forgive him! Those people he hurt, they can't live normal lives anymore, they can't undo what he did! He's changed and I- I hate it!"

Nexis' knees buckled causing him to fall hard against the wood, his knee hitting it with a loud thump, a wave of pain shooting up from his knees. Aleks reacted just as quickly, the chair falling over with how quick he moved to kneel beside Nexis, his hands levitating over the other, not sure what to do in his panic.

A sob was wretched from Nexis' throat as he looked down to hide his face, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Aleks became even more panicked, not used to dealing with people crying or even being upset in general but he did the only thing he could think of, which was to hesitantly wrap his arms around the other and pull, moving Nexis closer to him and against his chest; Nexis gripped against the front of his shirt, sobs shaking his small frame as he buried his face into the others collar bone.

"Hon, who were you referring to?"

Nexis sniffled, trying to hold back his sobs enough so he could speak,  
"L-Lucious.."

Ah. That made sense. Hearing the name made the pieces in Aleks' mind click- Lucious had returned a little less than a month ago. He was in custody but still had interactions with Nexis before he was arrested. According to Nexis and Lucious, mostly Nexis, Lucious had quit the black cross, releasing all ties, which was evident by the intense lashes over the tattoo on his chest and the countless other wounds that were littered across his body,  
"I...I don't wanna forgive him, Aleks..he's hurt so many people. I'm happy that he's changed, I'm happy he won't hurt anyone anymore but I..I hate it! I want him to do something bad, I want him to be lying, I want to have a reason to hate him! I don't want to forgive him, I can't. I can't forgive everything he's done just because he's changing now..I wish he never came back..I wish he stayed bad so I could just continue my life knowing how I felt towards him, knowing that I had a right to hate him and that he was just a bad person and that's all there was to it.."  
Nexis finally trailed off, leaning his full weight against Aleks.

Luckily, Nexis wasn't heavy and Aleks wasn't a wimp physically so he more than managed to keep them both upright, his arms holding Nexis tightly,  
"Why would you have to forgive him?"

"..Huh?"

Nexis looked at the other incredulously, causing Aleks to laugh at the dumbfounded look Nexis was giving him,  
"You don't have to forgive him. I'm sure no one else, including himself, forgives him. In fact, you shouldn't forgive him. You've acknowledged that he's changing and trying to be better but you are allowed to be angry and upset."

In a second decision, he leant forward and placed a gently placed a kiss against Nexis' forehead, earning himself an equally gently giggle from the other and Nexis hugging him back, burying his face into the crook of his neck- or at least he tried his best to with how short he was compared to Aleks.

They both sat for a while, just holding each other and talking quietly about other things, neither wanting to break this moment.

The night ended with both of them finishing the food Nexis had already been making, eating and then settling in the couch in the living room, conversing before they both ended up falling asleep, pressed against each other in their gentle slumber and enjoying the others company.

Aleks had found himself starting awake in the early hours of the morning, seeing Nexis cuddled into his side and he tried to rack his memory for what happened the precious night, a soft smile settling in his lips once he remembered but that was quickly wiped away as he realized he completely forgot the paper work he was supposed to finish that night.


End file.
